Have You Ever Considered
by Koko'Abey
Summary: Because sometimes, Percy just asks too many questions. (Yet another) unplanned One-shot. Set after HoO, though it's only slightly relevant. It could easily be set during any summer, were four words removed.


**Title**: Have You Ever Considered…  
**Summary**: Because sometimes, Percy just asks too many questions. (Yet another) unplanned One-shot. Set after HoO, though it's only slightly relevant. It could easily be set during any summer, were four words removed.  
Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, Hades, I hardly own the phone I typed this up on (at 1:30 in the morning .-.). I do, however, own the adorable Princess Luna phone case. :3

**A/N: I really have nothing to say about it. It's short, random drabble-y-hopefully humourous-nonsense inspired by a fic that's in no way related. At all.  
****_Mostly_****, I just want to ask you to check out the poll in my bio; it regards what I should work on next. More info on this at the bottom I guess. Enjoy. . . ?**

* * *

"Say, Grover, can I ask you something?"

Said satyr was sitting beside the demigod child of the sea at the dock on the lake. Having not spoken in some time-what with being at different camps, ending wars, and overall saving the planet in more ways than one-they decided to do some catching up. Somehow, it didn't take as long as they'd initially assumed, so they just sat there, unsure how to carry the conversation without coming across as awkward. "Sure… What is it?" He was wary; Percy tended to be rather blunt and ask a question straight up, not ask for permission first.

"Well. While sitting here I noticed something I'd never really given much thought before."

Grover nodded, "Uh huh... Go on."

"Why are so many buildings here made of wood? I mean, most of the cabins, the big house, the stage of the Amphitheater. It's all wood. So… were dryads murdered to build stuff here? It just doesn't make sense to me. Why would they do that?" Percy finally turned away from gazing at the cabins to face his best friend. Naturally, he looked horror stricken.

"Oh my gods. Oh my gods, oh my gods oh my gods. I think I'm gonna be sick. No-I can't-this is too horrible. Oh gods!" His voice going from a muffled mumble to a crazed yell, Grover ran to the forest wailing.

Only able to watch the satyr trot off in delirium-probably towards Juniper to make sure she's still alive-Percy rubbed the back of his neck, muttering, "I'm thinking there were probably a lot of better people here I could've asked. But no. _I had to ask_ my literally tree-loving best friend. Even for _me_ that was thoughtless."

Later that afternoon, perhaps within a couple of hours, there was a widespread panic raging through the dryads and satyrs, leading many of the peace-lovers to cause utter chaos throughout camp; yelling at demigods, a few getting mobbed and attacked-particularly those in the Hephaestus cabin-and the majority of the nature spirits going as far as to attempt to raze the wooden buildings, seeking vengeance for their fallen and very used brethren.

By dinner that night, ten demigods were in the infirmary, and most all of the wooden buildings completely destroyed. They had all refused to show up to dinner, preferring to stay in the forest.

Chiron, beyond trying to hide his unease at the sudden outrage from the dryads and satyrs, asked from the head of the Mess Hall, "Would anyone happen to know what may have caused the satyrs and dryads to act up?" Chiron knew he was putting it lightly, everyone did, but at this point it hardly mattered. They all just needed answers.

Percy stood up, and forced himself to say, "Sir, I think I might have an idea…" In his mind though, all he could think was, 'I really need to learn to shut up sometimes.'

* * *

**A/N: So. It's like my mind is having affairs with the random thoughts I have, and creating these weird little love-children plot bunnies. So here's another unplanned thing that's super short and took me less than thirty minutes to write. (1:24am-1:51am.) Ugh.  
The story that unwittingly prompted ****_this_****: ****This is so Not Happening**** by ****_Demonic Hope_****. Thanks, I think. (Check that out though seriously, I'm in love with it. Soul Chain me to it please Demonic Hope ;-; if you read this.)**

**Well. I hope you got a laugh. I sure did. Enjoy my late night stupidity. Review please? Thoughts, comments, praise? Constructive criticism, dislikes? Errors? Thanks!**

**~Koko oxo**


End file.
